I Die & Break
by the.actor.by.the.name.of
Summary: Finn & Rory won't let anything break them apart. But some force seems to want to mess everything up for the both of them. Includes m/m dating, blood, and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Die & Break by ..

CHAPTER ONE:  
>Rory Flannigan walked into William McKinnley High School in his green plaid t-shirt, ready to face another day of America, his chin &amp; spirits held high. He waltzed into Glee Club with a certain ease about him that just made every thing he did seem very... fluent.<p>

It didn't take him long to realize that after spending your time in Glee, your problems took their own fit in the group. They talked and sang about things that made them feel special, like everyday was a big family reunion filled with laughter and love,'and no matter what happened, everything was gonna be okay, because you have your whole misfit family behind you to break your fall.

Rory thought of these things as he sat down in the Club next to his best friend Finn Hudson. Rory inwardly smiled, as he knew he was the only one in the world who called the quarterback by both his first and last name, even though it annoys he other boy to no might just be a name, but it made Rory feel important to be able to say.

As he sat down, he noticed that Finn Hudson had a confused look on his face. As if he were sad even.

"Is somethin botherin ya Finn Hudson?" he asked quietly, as to not disturb the boy's obvious deep conflict of the mind.

Finn looked up, and felt a bit happier to see his new  
>friend sitting beside him. "Just thinking about college," he lied, knowing the Irish student wouldnt fall for it for a single second. When Rory gave him that persistent look of his, Finn caved in and told Rory the truth.<p>

"Rachel and I aren't getting off to a good start this year man. Sometimes I just don't know what she wants!" He ends with a sigh, and Rory sinks in every last word before answering even more quietly from before.

"Its me,'isn't it." It wasn't really a question, but that's how he formed the words. Finn realizes the truth in those words, how she started to get clingier by the day when Rory was around, not that he could blame her, he & the exchange student have spent almost every day together since he arrived here. He also understands that he can't make both of them happy, and it's hard to chose which of the two most important people in his life he wants to be around more, his girlfriend,'or the new guy, who sees Finn much differently than everyone else does. He looks at Finn like Finn is some great giver of answers, and Rory is very greedy with his gifts. Rory hangs on every word, every breath,'and every movement Finn makes. At first,'it made the taller boy uncomfortable, thinking Rory was a little gay kid with a crush on him, and to much of his dismay, he was constantly reminded of the incident with Kurt in the basement the first time their families attempted to merge. He promised him self that he would never do that to another living soul, no matter what happened.

After a while, though, he took Rory's constant attention as a compliment, even giving back a smile or two, to make the younger boy feel welcome.

He talked to Kurt about this,'and he was proud of Finn. He even gave a rarely seen hug to his step-brother, saying that he was glad that Finn had learned his lesson.

Finn was snapped back to reality when his eyes caught sight of a tear about to roll down he smaller' cheek.

"Rory, don't cry man! Please it's nothing,'don't cry!"

Finn wasn't used to guys crying in public, so he just did what he did when Rachel cried. Finn whipped the tear off Rory's face and gave him a tight hug, promising that it wasnt a big deal, and everything was gonna be back to normal soon. Didn't take to long for Rory to go back to normal though. The boy was smiling like nobody's business again in just a few minutes. A few seconds later, Mr. Schuester came through the door, announcing that today they were gonna show off all the Booty Camp trainees,'and to Finn's dismay, he was picked to go last.

After all the improved dancing skills of everyone else, Finn trudged his way on stage,'not exactly prepared to make a fool of himself in front of his new friend. When the music began to play, Finn tried his best to remember the routine and didn't fail as bad as he thought he was going to. When he was done, the room was utterly silent. Then, out of the blue, Rory stood up and clapped louder and faster than Finn knew was humanly possible. The enormous smile on the boys face showed no signs of shame, even though he was the only one who thought Finn did well.

"What is he doing?" he heard Santanna ask Brittany in what was certainly not a whisper. Rory didn't hear, which made Finn feel much better about it. He still gave the girls a dirty look as he passed though.

"Finn Hudson, that was amazing!"'Rory shouted at the top of his lungs when the two enter the Hummel-Hudson home for another one of their "boy's only" nights, where the subject of women, at all, was prohibited. Finn was thankful of that rule tonight, and though he wouldn't admit it if he was asked, he didn't want to Rory to hear about it. He figured that it was a bad idea to tell one of the two conflicting people about his time with the other, so when this blows over, they can move on without haveing anything against each other. While he told this philosophy to Rachel, who just gave him a dirty look and stormed off, he was afriad that telling Rory that his hero was hiding things from him wasn't a good idea.

When the two of them entered into "The Room of Finn Hudson" (as Rory named it) Rory's face had turned from a delightful smile to a anxious look, as if he needed to ask Finn a very important question.

"I know you want something," Finn said with a sly smile as  
>He paused whatever video game he was beating Rory at now, "And don't act like I don't notice,'cuz I do" He finished his sentence with a punch to Rory's arm. The look on the smaller boys face confused him, because he seemed as if he was about to cry again.<p>

"That wasn't a REAL punch Rory," Finn had forgotten that Rory probably wasn't used to being hit by people other than bullies in America. This gives Rory some peace of mind, while it makes Finn a bit afraid of what it is Rory wants.

"Can we talk about... girls?" Rory finish quickly and turned his face from Finn, holding his idol wouldn't see the blush that swept across his face when he thought of talking about females in the quarterback's presence.

Finn looked as if he were in great shock. How can this guy break the Bro Code so easily? Finn even got a bit red faced. He didn't want to talk about girls. They were giving him WAY to much s*** for him to want to. Not even with Rory, he thought.

"Dude why do you CARE about girls so much? JEEZ what is WITH all you people and getting in relationships so f***ing easy?" he ranted for a few minutes, pacing around the room as he did so.

Rory saw the look on Finn's face and backtracked completely,"DoyouwantsodaIwanta  
>sodaimgonnagetasoda" he said the words fast with a nervous Irish accent, then dashed out of the room in a flash. How could he have been so stupid? It was a RULE that you couldnt talk about girls, and he had to go and freaking BREAK IT!<p>

Instead of going to the kitchen to get a soda, Rory Flannigan ran through the Hummel-Hudson home in a fury of tears and sobs, almost knocking over Kurt as he comes out of his room. He runs right past him,'into the bathroom where he sits down on the toilet seat and balls his eyes out.

"Why do I have to ruin EVERYTHING?" he sobs to himself as the tears cascade down his soft cheeks,"Stupid Finn Hudson,'I don't need you." He said these words, but he knew they weren't true. He got out his Verizon mobile phone and call Brittany, asking for a ride home from Finn Hudson's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Die & Break by ..

CHAPTER TWO:

Kurt took his ear off the bathroom door,to shocked to speak, and snuck over to Finn's room, which was cracked open just enough for Kurt to hear Finn mumbling to himself,like he always does when he's angry at himself. Shoulda thought of all that before you crushed the one person in the world who still followed you like a lost puppy,'thought Kurt, as he watched his stepbrother parade around the room with hand gestures like nobody's business. Kurt watched as long as he could, until he couldn't resist the urge any longer to roll his eyes all over in their sockets, then he walked into the room, hands on hips, waiting for Finn to realize Kurt was about to start giving one of his lectures about life. After ranting at his bedside lamp,'curtain, and even his sock drawer, Finn turned around, Kurt still patiently waiting for Finn.

"How much of that did you see?" he asked, pretty embarrassed that his brother caught him in the middle of a rant.

"Enough," said the smaller brunette,"I heard enough from the both of you, actually."

"What did he say?" Finn asked, not embarrassed to show his need to know about the Irish exchange student,"Is he feeling better? Where is he? What can I do to help?"

He would have gone on further, but Kurt held up a hand to signal Finn to stop. Then, Kurt sighed,"He was calling Brit to take him back home," when Finn tried to get up to go find him, or call him, or ANYTHING to get his friend back,'when Kurt put a hand in front of the taller boy to stop him,"I think you've done enough,Finn" At this, Finn walked back over to his bed, turning off the game as he went to his personal bathroom. He flicked on the light switch and looked into the mirror after splashing some cold water in his face. It seemed to make those people in the ChickFlicks Rachel used to make him watch feel better, but it didn't work at all for Finn.'He looked at himself, angered suddenly at her. He punched himself in the face, first for making Rory drive all the way back home late at night, second, for letting someone he met a few weeks ago get to him like that. He was a strong leader, not some emotional guy like Rory that takes every last insult straight to heart.

That's when it hit him why it hurt him so much that Rory left. Why he has dread talking to him about Rachel. Why he cared at all about that kid he met a few weeks ago. Because, Finn admitted as Kurt walked into the bathroom with him,

"I'm in love with Rory Flannigan."

Kurt just smiled, like he knew the whole time. The counter-tenor gave his brother a hug before leaving let Finn soak in the new information he found out about himself.

Thank God my parents are on vacation, Finn Hudson said to himself as awoke the next morning with a headache the size of Kong-freaking-Kong. He rolled over, hoping to hit Rory in the spot he usually sleeps in when he's over at Finn's. The spot next to him. Knowing that spot was empty made him feel... just... Wrong on the inside, like there was something missing. So he got up, no use in moping. As he walks down the stairs, he is met by his entire family, parents home four days early from their vacation. Everyone was fully dressed, looking as if they were about to walk out the door right then and there.

"Is this an intervention?" the still half-asleep Finn Hudson asked while rubbing his eyes, trying to unblur them while attempting to get himself used to the midday sun.

Kurt gave a solemn grimace at his brother, and before Finn could ask what this was all about, his mother began to cry, and Kurt whispered, "Rory's in the hospital Finn. Intensive Care." Finns heart stopped.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: it isnt much, but i really dont care :)


	3. Chapter 3

Die & Break by ..

CHAPTER THREE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is Rory's story from the night before, explaining events that led to him to the hospital.

Rory stumbled out of the bath room in a mess of tears and left feet. He walked past Kurt, not caring whether or not he saw Rory the way he was now. Kurt didn't turn around. He knew just acting as if he didn't see would at least make Rory feel a bit better. Rory sat on the sidewalk, awaiting Brittany's arrival. He checked his phone." 3 new messages" it read. He sighed in annoyance. It didn't take a rocket builder (or whatever the American saying was) to know who they were from. He sighed, knowing that he should delete all of Finn Hudson's messages from his phone. He won't though. He never would. Rory began to wonder why he cared so much, but Brittany pulled up next to him and opened the passenger door. They shared a smile, and Rory knew he had been forgiven for the past troubles between the two of them.

During the ride to their home, Rory wanted more than anything to confide in Brittany. To tell her everything he couldn't tell anyone else, sins he and Finn Hudson are in a bad moment.

Brittany gave Rory a sweet smile, " You're too easy to read, Rory" she laughed,"Gosh, even worse than Lord Tubbington" she ended with a cute laugh that could break the toughest of hearts. He laughed slightly, feeling even more at home with her than usual. He didn't tell her about his argument with Finn'Hudson, but it wasn't hard to piece things together.

"What happened?" she asked softly as they pulled into the driveway," With Finn I mean"

Rory just stared out the window, trying to find the right words. It took him quite some time, but in a few minutes, he turned to Brit,'and said" I think I love him, Brittany."

She just put a hand on his arm in comfort, and her eyes told Rory that she had known all along. He wanted to know how she knew about his feelings towards another boy, how she knew before he even had known.

"You talk in your sleep silly," she stated, as she got out of the car and shut the door. She came around and opened his, giving him a tight squeeze before leading him into the house by the hand.

As they opened the door, a pair of dark hazel eyes followed them the whole way to the stairs. Santanna was waiting at the top when they arrived, eyes torn between a nice glow at Brittany & a death glare pointed right at Rory.

"What is she doing here?" Rory whispered to Brittany in the one moment Santanna had to pee,"You invited someone else without telling me?"

She gave him her ever-present smile before stating" that she had no idea Rory was gonna come home tonight, so she was allowed to invite her best friend " speech.

When Santanna prances back in, the tension in the room was back to full blast. But before it could really settle in, Santanna decided to lay down the law.

"Listen leprechaun," she began," I don't know how they do it below whatever rainbow you originate from, but around here, people don't interrupt other people's 'special nights'" she says the last few words peculiarly, like she and Brit...

"You don't mean you two were gonna..." he never finished the question,'because the look on Brittany's face told him all he needed to know. He got out of the bedroom, wondering what other crazy events would happen to him if he tried to enter another. Just in case, he got a pillow and sleeping bag, and set up on the couch. He made sure he was as far away from Brittany's room as he possibly could. He blocked out what noises he heard coming from the bedroom, still not ready to sort out everything that happened that night. Instead, he decided to sleep on it.

Rory woke up to darkness. He searched for his phone in his pocket and checked the time: 2:30 AM. He also realized that he had the need to go to the bathroom. He walked up the two flights of stairs separating him and release, to tired to see that Santanna was already occupying the bathroom, doing her own business.

Rory walked right into the bathroom. Didn't knock. Didn't even notice that all the lights were on. Walked into his worst nightmare, because it didn't take Santanna five seconds to pull up her skirt and smack a wide-eyed Rory halfway into next week. The poor boy didn't even have time to know what hit him before Santana shoved him down the stairs. He stumbled and fell on his butt, flipped backwards and rolled down to the bottom, he hit his head on the railing when he got to the bottom of the flight. Santanna wasn't done though, she grabbed him by shirt collar, throwing him to the other side of the stairwell. Rory attempted to get up, but he was no match for the Lima Heights girl. She made sure he was in a good position, and punched him right in the eye. He stumbled back again, falling down yet another flight of stairs. He was unconscious after the punch, but by the end of the second flight, he was a mess of his own blood. Not that Santanna minded, she just smiled to herself and trotted down the stairs, showing herself to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

KURT'S POV:  
>It was the morning after my talk with Finn about Rory... And how my step brother loves him. It was pretty obvious though. All the time they spend together, the way Rory smiles whenever Finn does ANYTHING. It was like I was watching a little kid getting giddy on Christmas morning. Ugh. Young love annoys me.<p>

I got out of bed at about 8 am, my usual wake up time, and get myself ready even though it's a Saturday morning. I was going over to Brittany's house to see Rory, maybe make him feel better after last night. I know Finn can be rude sometimes, but in the end, he means well. Really, I'm not lying.

I parked in Brit's driveway, reciting a speech in my head about how sorry Finn was about what he did, even though I hadn't thought of what to say when he asked why I was here and not Finn. I rang the doorbell not once, but three times before letting myself in. I don't hear anything at first, probably because I was shouting my existence all across the household.

"Brit?" I called out," Mrs. Pierce? Is anybody home?"

Iwalked through the kitchen, appreciating the clear marble counter top before i noticed Brittany crying by the stairwell.

"Brittany?" I said. I was afraid for my friend. I panicked, thinking she had forgotten how to walk or something and had fallen down the stairs," Brittany oh lord what happened? Are you okay?"

I was so focused on Brittany, I didn't register that there was another body near us. I only noticed when Brit slowly raised a finger to point at his body, while the poor girl sobbed even harder.

"Oh God," was all I could say. With a bloody nose, black eye, and bruised upper body,'Rory looked like he had been put in a ring with angry tigers. Not to mention both his arms were broken, since he was pretty sure his arms couldn't turn backwards AND forward like that at the same time without being painful. I started crying. Rory was not only a friend of mine. but one of the most true and honest people I've ever met. I couldn't help but look at his face, how it looked like he was sleeping, how quiet he looked, like nothing was wrong, and he would just wake up in a few minutes.

I got up from Rory's body and was running to the phone to call 911, when Brittany told me they were on their way. It was odd to see Brit like that. She just seemed so...'in control. At school, she always needed help. For everything from math work to eating food. Seeing her take over was... weird in every sense of the word.

The ambulance got there in what seemed like hours, but what was really only about ten minutes. The doctors rushed into the house, nearly giving both me & Brit a heart attack. They quickly found Rory and carefully put his helpless body on the gurney, grabbing Brittany by the shirt on their way out, saying she was to ride with him to the hospital and tell the nurse everything she knew when she arrived.

Brittany told me to go and get Finn, and that she knew about everything that went down the night before. I had to many questions on my mind, how did she know? What did Rory tell her? But I had no time. The ambulance was speeding away with it's siren blaring, and I was freaking out about telling my stepbrother that the love of his life was in Intensive Care. Well, I thought, guess I have a lot to do.

I sped home in my bulletproof car, not wanting to miss Finn before he went somewhere with a friend, or whatever he does with his Saturdays. Not that he would be anywhere, he was probably still hungover in sadness. If he was sad now, I can't wait to see his face when he sees what's happened now.

I barged into the kitchen door, practically sprinting up the stairs and into my parents room, praying to God that I wouldn't see them doing something we had to talk about tonight at the dinner table (of all places). I woke up Burt & Carole, telling everything I knew as fast as I could, probably sounding like gibberish. They went a long with it though, getting ready as fast as they could. I asked them what to do about Finn, (though for his sake I didn't talk about his little boy-crush on the new Glee Club member) and they said to leave him,'and that we'll just eat breakfast and go to the hospital. I felt bad about leaving Finn behind, but I told myself I'll make it up to him... somehow.

In the middle of an uncomfortably silent breakfast, Finn slowly trudged down the stairs, even more hungover with the "LoveSick" than I had expected.

"Is this an intervention?" he asked.

Leave it to Finn to say the stupidest things at the worst times. He looked oddly at something near me, and I noticed that his mother was crying, sobbing into my dad's shirt. The confused look on his face made me fell so horrible, I couldn't help but tell him all I knew.

"Rory's in the hospital Finn, Intensive Care," I said, trying (but failing) to break the fall a little. The look on his face told me that the LoveSick was about to flair up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:  
>It was the opening night of William McKinley High's production of "West Side Story", were Finn Hudson should have been cheering on his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, but instead was sitting bedside by his sick crush, Rory Flannigan. He wanted to tell Rachel about his change of heart, but he couldn't bring himself to it. I'll tell her later, he told himself, I can't ruin her special night by spilling the news that her boyfriend is gay... He felt bad for Rory too. Nobody had any idea what happened to him, or why. They know it wasn't be cause he fell or anything like that, the black eye proved that. Also, the bloody nose, broken arms, and sprained legs were much to severe to be from falling.<p>

FINN'S POV:  
>Rory was pushed. And whoever did it will not only be paying his family a butt-load of money, but they will have to deal with me. And I'm not so easy to handle when it comes to hurting what was mine. And HE was mine. Even if Rory hated him for the rest of eternity, Finn would always belong to him. And he really hopes that DOESN'T HAPPEN.<p>

After being alone in my head for so long, it was weird to have Kurt walk in suddenly.

"He'll be okay Finn," he said, trying to make Me feel better, and not doing so bad at it. I was desperate for someone, anyone to hold. I needed Rory, but Kurt was there, so I made due. I cried. For I don't even know how long, but I cried. Kurt sat through it all, when he could have been on a wonderful date with Blaine. I made a mental note to make this up to him sometime.

"The doctor said he had a mild concussion. It'll be at least a day or two until he wakes up."

"What if he doesn't?" I had to ask, because the question was eating me alive, "What if he's still asleep?"

Kurt's answer only made me cry harder," I don't know Finn, I don't know."

I spent the night at the hospital, knowing no one else was coming to keep vigil over him. He didn't know many people, and other than Glee Club, the people he do know dot like him very much.

"Because you're different," I tell him," Because WE'RE different." the emphasis on the word made me feel an even tighter bond with him, something wish I could say about Rachel.

I mentally kicked myself. Don't compare him to Rachel, they are two different people! I couldn't help it though. I felt like we were two pieces of a messed up puzzle, and fate had brought us together, and nothing could break us apart.

I stood over his bed, lost in thought, when it hit me that I was gonna freeze to death in here. I grabbed a blanket from a kind nurse who told me that when I spoke to him, he might hear me.

"What did you hear?" I asked, embarrassed, but in a good way.

She smiled. "All of it," she said as she left to go somewhere I never cared to ask. I stood there, in a blissful daze, thinking of all the things I've told Rory today, not knowing she was listening to every word. I turned and walked solemnly back to his room, down a hallway empty of life but for me and my love.

I sat in the only chair in the I.C.U. room, which I had moved to be directly beside Rory's bed, as close as I could possibly get to his body. I wrapped myself in the blanket, keeping one hand out to grab his. I told him everything I'd never told another soul, every last detail of my life. I told him about my day, about what we had been doing in Glee Club, and everyone in a while, I would just sit and sing to him. Any song that came into my head.

I didn't sleep that night. There was too much on my mind with Rory in Intensive Care. The doctor said that if he didn't come out of his coma within 72 hours, the chance of him waking up is reduced to... well... 10%. What hurt the most was that it was MY fault. People told me i was melodramatic, but I knew that if i hadn't made Rory mad, they would be sitting in my room right now, Me telling Rory about some video game the Irish boy was losing at.

But that was before I messed up. I barely knew what had happened before I was yelling at a boy who already had no friends. It was an accident, or so i kept telling myself, but the question kept taunting me: Why did I feel so strongly about Rory Flanniagan? Was it the way my name sounded on those Irish lips? Or was it because he was my only friend since Kurt. A REAL friend, not just a member of Glee. Rory always put me first, and I guess it just made me feel...special...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: To all the wonderfull beings reading this, could you guys post a bit of review after each chapter? Also, i REALLY need a prompt for this because this story is all jumbled in my head... I would love you is you did!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPETER STX:

Its only been about 19 and a half hours since the tragedy, but to me it feels like three lifetimes. Kurt brought me a Pop-Tart and milk for breakfast, and usually I would have devoured that much food five times over, but I didn't feel like eating. I drank the milk though. It was Rory's favorite.

The doctor's said that Rory could take visitors today, and I made sure to make Kurt inform the others about the poor Irishman. I stayed throughout the day, but it wasn't until around 8 o' clock that someone new entered the room.

"Hey humpback why don't you make yourself useful and pull me up a chair instead of sitting you lazy a** down in one?"

I sharply looked around, wondering why _she_ was here.

"What do you want Santanna?" I replied as grumpily as I could, when inside I was just happy someone else cared enough to come see him. She smiled at me, her eyes telling me what a moron she thought I was being right now.

"Maybe you were to busy gawking at Leprachan, but I _kindly _asked you to go and get me a chair"

I did as I was told, and she actually told me thank you when she got her chair. We were like that for a few minutes. Both of us silently looking at Rory' unconscious complexion, until (against my better judgment) I asked her why she came to see my best friend. She sighed at this, closing her eyes like she just wanted to give up on everything.

"I guess I'm just really sorry for how I've been treating him."

I was taken aback. Santanna doesn't apologize for ANYTHING, and here she was now, saying she was sorry for hurting a blue eyed angel's feelings.

"He would forgive you Santanna, you know it." I replied. She needed comforting as much as me right now. Uilt is a hard thing to have on your heart.

" Not after what happened he wouldn't" she said softly, chokeing back on tears.

She must've seen the confused look on my face, because she quickly started from the beginning.

"It all started with you believe it or not Man-tities," she began on a light note, probably hopeing to make this less painful than need be.

"It was in the hallway, after one of my meanest comments directed at you to date. When you…_outed_ me" Her emphasis made both of us want to puke, but for different reasons.

"I went home that afternoon and my parents _already knew_,' she sobbed on," And they kicked me out. Gave me ten minutes to pack and shut the door in my face. It wasn't even both of them either. Mom wasn't home and the last thing I remember saying to her was 'just remember to pay the electric bill this time'. I haven't seen her since," she added between tears. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"And when you got me out of trouble I about ran over and crushed your rib cage in a hug. I didn't though, mostly because you had 3 sloppy joe's at lunch and it would have been impossible to wrap my arms around you until you went to the gym. And then I lied to the Glee Club. I told all of you about how _loveing_ and _careing_ my parents were, when really I've been spending every night for MONTHS with Brittany trying to piece back my hell of a life!" she had to take a few minutes after that to herself, to try and make it so her words didn't come out as choked hiccups or sobs. Which was okay with me, since I needed the time to sort out her story in m own mind. When she began again, her voice was soft and vunerable, and if I hadn't been looking at the whole time, I would have thought someone had slipped in a fake one in the middle of her crying.

"So, like many of us unbearably idiotic teenagers, I started popping pills," that scared the crap out of me. Santanna might be horrible and seems to always be mad at me for something, but I still loved her. Not like I loved Rory though. He made me want to shout halleluiah to the lord every time he smiled, which was _a lot. _

"But these weren't regular pills. These had side affects like major mood swings, over active muscular symptoms, and even caused depression. I was takeing them last night to." And that was all she need to say.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I don't update to often, but it would really motivate me if you guys would review after chapters. It's the little things that count!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean '<em>you were taking them last night too<em>'?" Finn started walking towards her, though he had forgotten when he had stood up.

"Oh cut the crap FINNOCENCE." Santanna countered, suddenly back to her old self, "You know EXACTLY what I mean."

She gave him a few minutes to let those words sink in before doing anything else. She stood up, and removed any distance between them.

And then Kurt walked in. _Right on time bro_, Finn thought. Now he wouldn't have to tear her apart without a witness. So he did the only thing he knew how to at a moment like this. He started yelling.

" How could you? You dirty, horrible person! He just wanted a few goddamn friends! And after what you told him? After all the things he's done for your girlfriend? I thought you might be a bit kinder, give him just _ONE_ break. But I guess that's not how they do it in Lima Heights, is it?" He kept screaming, not bothering with Kurt's confused look at the moment, "You can hurt me, you can hurt anybody else, but if I even catch you NEAR Rory again, I will have you under a gravestone before you can insult your way out of it!"

He was so engulfed in rage that he didn't notice she was bawling her eyes out, or that Kurt was right at her side, trying to console her but she kept pushing him away.

"Finn," asked Kurt, scared of what was going on between them," What's wrong with you? Stop beating on San'!"

He was about to reply, to tell Kurt about the sick attacker he was holding, but Santanna spoke first.

"No Porcelain, it's okay," she began, sounding hurt and strong at the same time, which really confused Finn," He has every right to scream. Hell, he has the right to kill me where we stand, but he's just not that kinda guy," She sounded like she intended to stop there, but she explained at Kurt's confused look," You see lady-man, I was the one who threw the little Irish hottie down the steps last night," and for once in his life, Kurt Hummel was absolutely speechless.

" Please know that I am so, so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to, and I actually like the little guy. He's adorable with those innocent little eyes"

"Yeah I know." Finn replied blatantly, "That's why I love him"

Finn expected some surprise, maybe even a slap in he face because she slept with a gay guy, but she just turned to Kurt and asked, " How long has he known?"

"Just since yesterday," Kurt replied, sounding like it was normal to be talking about you brother's sexuality crisis.

Santanna smiled softly and turned back to me.

"'Bout time you admitted it Frankenteen!" she said with an oddly friendly facial expression," The whole Glee Club started making bets about how long it would take you to find out... I guess I owe Quinn ten bucks..."

Finn was just as clueless as ever, he never noticed that he would blatantly stare at Rory while the boy was dancing, or singing, or... Well, doing anything. But it all came to him in that moment, and that made him even angrier.

"Who do you think you ARE Santanna? To come marching in here and act all better than me! Sure, you're probably smarter, and maybe you have a plan for after this year, but that doesn't make you better than me! So just shut up, okay? Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"I NEED this Finn!" she shouted back, but what really scared him was that she used his name, _She means this_, he thought, _Really means this_," I need to change my life because what I did will affect him for quite some time, and he is such a nice boy, Finn, such a nice kid..." she sounded like she was done, but Finn knew better," Do you remember this Christmas? When he stood up on_ live freakin' television_ and gave the story of baby Jesus? Well any kid who can be that brave is just peachy in my book."

She turned around and faced Rory. Finn stared into the back of her head. He knew she meant what she said with every once of her being, and he was finding it just to hard to stay mad at her.

After a few hours of no words between any of them, he walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "I can only forgive you when he does." When he looks over at his unconscious friend, he does a double take. Because there is no way a pair of blue eyes are looking at him with a blinding smile.

_Nope_, he says to himself before pinching his forearm, _Not a dream..._

* * *

><p>AN: If you people review, maybe Rory will say something next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i'm posting 2 chapters this time, so could you guys PLEASE review? it makes me sad when you don't :(

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT:<p>

Rory kept smileing up at him. Finn turned his head to Santanna in surprise. Rory noticed, and followed Finn's eyes to the Latina. He about had a heart attack. Finn noticed, and tried to calm him down.

"Rory? Rory buddie, it gonnabe fine, she won't hurt you, okay?"

After a few minutes, the heart monitor showed the Irish's heartbeat was normal again, and he turned back to Santanna with a look of pity. She was almost in tears at seeing what shen did to the poor boy. Finn nodded in her direction, signaling it was okay for her to speak.

"I think I need to apologize," She started, moveing closer to Rory as she spoke. Went she took his habd into her's, he flinched away as much as he could. " What I did to you was honestly a great horror movie scene, but I have no idea what I put you through. If you hadn't waken up. I would have just _died_." She smiled," Or gigantor back here would have killed me. Either way, the world would have said goodbye to Satan."

Finn smiled at Rory. His eyes telling the other that this was Santanna's version of a deep apology. Rory gladly excepted it.

"Thanks Santanna," He said, his voice a little hoarse," But why did you do it?" he asked, averting his eyes from her's in fear.

Santanna sighed, obviously pained by her answer.

" How 'bouts I tell you when Hudmel go to get the doctor," she said, speaking to the stepbrother's in the room. Finn attempted to argue, but the Latina wouldn't have it. "I wasn't asking whale blubber. Give me time to talk to my leprachan."

Finn left only when Kurt dragged him from the room, but not before saying goodbye to his friend.

"I'll be back soon okay Rory? If she tries anything, you can call the doctor with the red button on the side of your chair. I remembered!" he ended with a big goofy smile, trying to prove to everyone he wasn't as stupid as they all thought.

"Bye Finn Hudson!" Rory yelled as loud as his voice would let him, right before Kurt closed the door to the room. Then Santanna demanded his attension, getting in the way of his vision. Rory was instantly paniced, he had no idea what she was going to do, and considering her unkindly nature to him, he almost didn't want to find out.

Almost.

"So whats your story then?" he asked coldly, not careing about the hurt in her eyes after his words cut her.

"Well it all started with your little boyfriend Finny, you see, he-"

"Why do you have the need to blame him?" he interrupted, tired of her presence," You blame everything on Finn Hudson.; You _hate_ Finn Hudson, which make no sense in the_ least_, since you and him had relations last year! " he began to go off on a tangent, when her words triggered something in his mind.

"Did you say Finn Hudson, _my_ boyfriend? Rory spoke softly, a blush graceing his cheeks.

Santanna nodded. "Brit's told me all about your llittle crush on hunks-a-heap out there," she motioned to the door," and never fret, Green One, the feelings are mutual."

Rory's face resembled a tomato after that statement, and not sure how to react, he simply let her get back to her story.

"So as I was saying gold smuggler, it all started when _Finn_," she said pointedly at thr look Rory was giving her, " Outed me in the hallway a few months ago. When the comercial aired, my parents saw it, and they were comepletely outraged." She slumped down in a chair, emotionally drained from having to testify twice in 24 hours," They threw me out. And by they, of course I mean Papi, since my Mother wasn't there." She looked Rory straight in the eyes, "I never told her I loved her." She looked out the window, seeming ashamed of herself, "I always told her how horrible she was and how her cooking reeked of sour clam, dog s***, or anything else that came to mind, but never _once_ did I tell her I loved her, or that I was glad I had a mom at all." She didn't cry this time, and to her, that meant she was getting stronger. To Rory, it meant she was shutting people out more.

After a few minutes of silence spent with Santanna in quiet thought and Rory studying her face, Rory spoke up.

"Hello." He said simply, sticking out his hand. " My name is Rory Flannigan."

"What are you doing leprechaun?" Santanna said, giggling.

"Why I'm introducing myself of course!" he replied simply.

She looked at him clearly, and for the first time, she didn't spill out a rude comment, or put on an angry face to make herself feel stronger, she smiled, a real, true smile, and took the still-outstretched hand and shook it kindly.

"Hello," she smiled softly," My name is Santanna Lopez. I'm a friend of your's. You might not know me, but I hope you will."

"I want to get to know you, the _real you_, very much fair lady." He smiled an ear to ear grin back, which just about melted her heart.

She stood up, brushed off her clothing, and was walking out the door slowly as Finn came back in with the doctor.

"See ya soon, Green One," she spoke with a wave of a hand as she turned on her heels and left. Rory chuckled, he had a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot more of his lesbian friend from now on. _Maybe this was a good thing after all_, he thought, right as he looked into Finn Hudson's big chocolate eyes. Finn walked over with the doctor and Kurt on his heel, got right in his face, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"'Morning sleeping beauty," he said in a husky voice, heard only by the two of them.

_Yeah,_ Rory thought,_ Definitely a good thing._


	9. Chapter 9

I want you to review this one too please! This chapter wil also feature a little Sory friendship, along with Fantanna (friendship), Fam (friendship), Binn (friendship), Brittanna (dateing), and your usual dose of Finry. If you have better ship names PLEASE LET ME HEAR THEM!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE:<p>

RORY POV

Its been a solid week since I was let out of the I.C.U., and Finn Hudson hasn't let me out of his sight since. He, with Brittany's assistance, actually persuaded Mrs. Pearce to allow him to sleep over on certain nights a week, and I' allowed to go to the Hudmel home the others!

Finn Hudson is a really grand boyfriend. He always hold open the doors for me, drives me to school, never pressures me, and I'm never allowed to pay, even though he tells me his family is a bit tight on money sometimes. When I object, he listens to my complaints and when I'm finished, he'll tell me he has a job, he can pay for it, and I need to not worry so much.

I have no idea what the girls are talking about.

On my first day back to Glee, Finn Hudson publicly announced our relationship, and now all the girls had me in a corner talking to me about all the things I need to look out for with him. But what they say just dosent make sense. Quinn told me about when the two of them used to dagte, he would always zone out and she would have to repeat things fifteen times until he understood. I was about to get angry at her, to tell her that maybe Finn Hudson was like that because she was always bullying him, but my best female friend came to my rescue.

"Oh shut _up_ Fabray! You cant talk about Finn's lack of interest in what you're saying, considering you used it to your advantage a few years ago when you tricked him into believing he was a freaking _baby daddy_," Quinn shrunk into her seat after that, tyo embarrassed to speak. I looked up at Santanna and she winked at me before loudly saying:

"Just watch yourself in the bed Four-leaf, or those pyramid nipples will poke out your pretty little eyes."

I blushed like a tomato of course. Finn Hudson and I hadn't even _talked _about the more… Intimate parts of our relationship yet, and I was beginning to wonder how long we'll wait, or who it is we're really waiting on. Is he waiting for me? Or am I waiting for him? I didn't have time to think to long though, because Sam popped into the conversation from the guy's side of the room, where the boys other than me were talking to Finn Hudson about their relationship so far. And from what Rory could hear, their non-existent sex life.

"I'm sure the Rorster can handle himself just fine in the sack, isn't that right bud?" Sam said, moving his eyebrow in a way that suggests… unmannerly things.

So in my nature, I blushed deeper scarlet, which made Sam laugh, which made Finn Hudson feel the need to walk over,m lift me up, bring me to the center of the room, and sit me in his lap. It was a very sweet position, and I admit, I'm a bit hooked on Finn Hudson's dark, mustly smell, but the way everyone was looking at us like we were just the cutest little kitten they've ever seen made me want to curl up on Finn Hudson and stick my face in his chest and just feel whole.

I did, which made Sam and Santanna crack up while everyone else ooohed and awwwed, while I just pulled myself closer to my boyfriend.

After practice Sam and I planned to go over to the Pearces' house and decipher more words from an American movie called Avatar, which I adored, but Finn Hudson didn't enjoy as much. Instead, he and Santanna were going to go to the movies with Brittany and frighten themselves with horror movie. Finn Hudson completely adored them, but I'm not a big fan of them, other than when we watch them in this room and I bury my face into him during all the scary scenes. Those were an exception.

When Sam and I arrived at the Pearce house, we headed straight "my" room and quickly stuck in the DVD. We got straight to it, and we spent the whole movie drenched inside the Navvi world.

When the movie ended, (and the special features, since Sam insisted we watched all of them) he threw an arm around me and ruffled up my hair.

"Having fun little guy?" he asked playfully, the hair-ruffling turning into a full on nuggie.

"Best Friday Ever!" I replied before throwing my fists up and falling back onto the bed. He put his arm around me and hugged me before standing upp and saying he was going to get ready. To pass time, I got out my phone and texted Finn Hudson.

_R: hello Finn Hudson! :)_

I waited for a reply. I was surprised it took less than fifteen seconds.

_F: u no i cant have my phone out cutie. its like a theatre rule or sometin_,

I quickly texted back:

_R:Well I wouldnt have 2 if my bf didnt go out with the girls 2nite:(_

His reply this time was even faster.

_F:ill pick u & sammy up as soon as the movies over k?_

_R; ok… is sam staying with us 2nite?_

He was a bit slower this time.

_F: only if u want him 2._

I didn't text back, but Finn Hudson pulled up in his car with Brittany and Santanna in the backset about a half hour later. Sam and I were looking up love songs on iTunes for Sam to sing to a girl he liked a bit when Sam noticed and we greeted them at the door.

"Hey guys! How was the movie?" Sam asked the group with his big lipped smile.

"I think the monster was dyslexic." Replied Brittany, her pinkie inter twined with Santanna.

"I told you Britts," Santanna spoke softly to her girlfriend," the monster had a rare eye disease. The poor thing has never seen a single thing."

They walked up the stairs like that, and we could hear Santanna reading her girlfriend a bedtime story before the light in their room went out.

"I'm glad Santanna's back on track," I said"She's a good person, even though she can be tough ya know?"

Finn Hudson smiled and took my hand as he led Sam & I to his car. " She really is."


	10. Chapter 10

I have no idea why this is in Sam's POV, but I think I'll be making a chapter in all important character views. Never fear, a large majority will still be in one of Hudsagan's views.

* * *

><p>SAM POV:<p>

I'm in the backseat of Finn's car with Rory in the passenger seat. We're driving to the Hudmel home for a bit of a "boys night" with some of the other glee boys. By other glee boys, of course I mean Kurt & Blaine, and the only reason they where there was because Kurt and Finn live together, and the Klaine love is still strong…..

Now that I stop to think about it, I'm the only _straight _guy coming to this shindig. Not that I'm a homophobe or anything, because then I would be purposefully surrounding myself with gays, but it's just a realization. Plus, now that Rory's dating Finn, I won't have to look out for him in the hallways. Which is actually a load off my shoulders. I'm just going to miss having the little guy around. He's fun to hang out with, and now that he and Finn are getting serious, I might not get to see him as much anymore. And sure, that might mean I get more time to woo the fine ladies into my arms, but it's no fun without my gay little buddy with me.

I shook my thoughts from my head. _Be happy for them,_ I thought, _ if he's happy, you're happy_. I smiled to myself. That's the spirit. I walked over to the couch in the Hudmel basement, where Kurt had asked to have a ovie marathon of musicals. Rory smiled at the idea, even though I knew he was tired of stareing at a screen after the Avatar special features I made him watch. Finn and I on the other hand did not want to sit through show tunes all night, and Kurt and I ended up in a heated argument, argueing about th pros and cons of musicals versus action movies. Finn was involved for a short time, before Rory gave him a 'shut up or I'm cutting you off for a week look' with raised eyebrows for effect.

After about a half hour argument, it was decided that we would switvh between a musical chosen by Kurt, and a movie chosen by the other boys. Kurt, of course, was happily content with winning, and Blaine laughed at the pixie boy's smug face.

Kurt chose Funny Girl to start off the night,, and was singing joyfully to the opening number with his boyfriend when I decided to give the twp some time alone to go make sure Finn hadn't blown up the microwave making popcorn. Even with Rory to help him, the quarterback wasn't exactly the sharpest tool.

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen, only to have it wiped off my face when I saw the sight before me. Rory was sitting on the countertop while Finn was busy exploring his mouth. Rory had his hands up the back of Finn's t-shirt, drawing patterns into the other's skin. Their eyes were shut tight with pleasure, and I was beginning to wonder how ong they could hold their breath hen Finn finally came up for air and Rory opened his eyes.

The blush on his face was priceless. One of those Facebok moments that you tag your friends in just to laugh at. I didn't have my camera with me, so his wonderful memory will have to be just that.

"Oh golly Sammy," Rory stuttered, "I'm sorry! I thought you were downstairs with Kurt and-"he stumbled over his words when he jumped off the kitchen counter and got the popcorn out from the mirowave.

Finn just looked at his boyfriend, obviously trying with all his might to not laugh at how cute Rory was being right now. Rory turned around to Finn and, when he saw the grin on his face. Grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back downstairs, looking at everything but me.

"Those two…" I thought, grinning widely and shaking my head at the stairs they just when down.

Rory had forgotten the bowl in his embarrassed frenzy, so I brought one down to the group.

"Forgot something," I said coolly, as if I didn't see a thing upstairs.

"Thanks Sammy," Rory replied with a small smile. He leaned closer before saying, " Thanks for not mentioning… the ….. ya know… kissing you walked in on. If Kurt found out and told the girls, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Santanna, no matter how nice she is to me now." He went back to his position against Finn, not really watching the movie, but pretending to for Kurt's sake.

The all-nighter didn't go as planned, mostly because we all fell asleep in the middle of Funny Girl, although it really wasn't that late. I woke up the next morning with my vision blocked by something that smelled weird and looked oddly like skin. My early morning daze still clouding my mind, I decided that my hands were to far from the object, and I really needed to find out what this said object was, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

When I bit the fleshy thing in my vision, a startled Rory Flannigan propped himself up on his elbows and gave me a confused look.

"Sam?" he asked, voice groggy since he just woke up, "Could you tell me why you're biting my foot?"

"Your foot…" I started, my words muffled by what I was told was Rory's foot. I detached myself from his foot when what he said hit me.

"Wait, you _foot_?" I said, discusted," EWWWWW!"

I rushed to the bathroom, trying to cleanse myself with anything I could find. I literally washed my mouth out with soap that morning, just to get the taste of another dude's feet out of my mouth. I walked back into the basement to see a giggling Rory and a smileing Finn, and both began to laugh loudly when they saw me.

"Having a good morning Sam?" Finn asked, mocking me, "If you were hungry, we have cereal upstairs, dude. My boyfriend's feet don't taste quite as good."

I smiled sarcastically at the two before making my way upstairs to get some of the cereal Finn mentioned. I was pouring in the milk when a set of bed-headed brunettes made their way into the kitchen. Finn, even in his drowsy state, pulled out Rory's chair for him. Rory smiled kindly before giving him a peck on the cheek. Finn took the chair next to him, leaving me to the other side of the table.

"Did you guys want breakfast?' I asked, noticing they made no signs of getting up. Rory was about to stand up, but Finn put a hand on his shoulder and told him to sit back down.

Finn made himself a bowl of Fruit-Loops while Rory and I each had Honey Nut Cheerios. Rory made a comment about how he felt like he was eating their friends, but that was about all the talking we did that morning. The two of them had left eairlier to go on an all-day date Finn had planned for the two of them. _Guess you wont need a Valentine's Day sponsor after all, will you Ror's? _


	11. Chapter 11

I've decided I'm changing the name of this fiction. It's too sad, and I want this story to be happy, still angst, but happy in the end. REVIEW OR I WON'T POST AS MUCH.

* * *

><p>RORY POV:<p>

Finn Hudson was taking me on a date today. _The _ FINN HUDSONwas taking _ME_ on a date today. The thought still boggled my mind, no matter how many times he kissed me or held my hand. He was just so _him_, and just thinking he would want to be with me made me feel as happy as I was at Sammy's this Christmas. Finn Hudson never told me where he was takeing me exactly, but knowing Finn Hudson, it was probably just to some little diner in Lima. The girls were right about one thing yesterday: Finn Hudson was never very romantic. I didn't bother me though, it was just something that made him who he was. He covered my eyes halfway through the drive with a blindfold. Apparently it was a secret. I went along with it, Finn Hudson knew wht I liked. I would love wherever he took me.

He parked the car and got out of the car. I tried to take off the blindfold, but he quickly stopped my hands before I saw even a hint of light.

"Oh no you don't!" he chuckled playfully before he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I tried to get his lips, but his face was long gone, and I ended up falling into the driver's seat. Finn Hudson was laughing loudly and even though I couldn't see him or what he was doing, I blushed furiously. I was beginning to think he loved it when I blushed, because he gave me what I wanted.

He left me in the car for quite a while, or at least it felt like a long time. I had no way of knowing, since I still sported a green blindfold. _My favorite color_, I thought out of boredom, thinking of how ironic my favorite color was. Finn Hudson came back in a rush of excited playfulness, reminding me of a little puppy. He helped me out of the car and patiently led me into what smelled like a field. _Grass and mud? What is he planning….? _I didn't have to wait for an answer, because Finn Hudson took off my blindfold and let me see the beautiful sight around me. Finn Hudson had taken me to a field of dandelions and soft green grass, with a wonderful lakeside view to boot, and had set up a picnic near the water. Red checkered blanket and woven basket, just like the Lifetime movies Kurt made Finn Hudson & I watch.

"And the girls said you couldn't be romantic," I said with a smile as big as, well, my boyfriend.

Finn chuckled quietly and pushed me by the shoulders to the blanket, where he proceeded to pull out grapes, two sandwiches, two water bottles, and a portable CD player. The latter made me do a double take. Finn Hudson smiled that smile that made me melt into his arms before pressing play on the machine. It began to play what sounded like an accordion, when Finn's sweet voice hit my ears. He looked me in the eyes, and I actually started to tear up when I heard the lyrics.

_This is the night,_

_What a beautiful night_

_And we call in Bella Notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Bella Notte._

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave it's magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near._

I don't know how long I clapped, but it was so long Finn Hudson had to take my hands in his to stop me. We shared a laugh, and ate in silence. The only sounds were the frogs croaking and crickets chirping in the twilight setting.

Moonlight came faster than I thought, and soon Finn and I were on our way home. He took me to Brittany's, but he just parked in the driveway. We always had a little chat after a date.

"So did you like the meadow?" Finn Hudson asked with a goofy smile.

" Like it?" I asked, incredulous, "I _loved_ the meadow! Where did you find such a magnificent place?"

"Kurt." We said at the same time. We chuckled a bit and Finn Hudson said something about me owing him a Cola, which I supposed I did after such a wonderful night.

"Goodbye Finn Hudson," I said, looking him in the eye, pleading for him without words. He must be able to read minds, because he gave me a long, beautiful kiss before pulling away and smiling at something I couldn't see.

"Grand," I spoke breathlessly, which is how I always seemed to be around him. We just sat there for a while, sitting in silence, but not at all a bad one. This one was full of care and hope, something I'm sure describes the two of us. _Us,_ I thought,_ Definitely us._

"Totally," Finn Hudson replied, just as breathless, "Yeah, man, what you said."

I smiled and hopped out of his car. Suddenly the happiest boy on earth.


End file.
